


Brushing

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue has very long hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushing

“How did you even get it this tangled?” Touya asked, and Yue just glared at him.

Touya had come home from work to find his boyfriend’s other self sitting on their bed, tugging frustrated fingers through his long hair, which had somehow gotten snarled beyond belief.

“Will it fix itself if you change back to Yuki?” he asked.

Yue shook his head. “No. It will still be tangled the next time I emerge.”

“Then we’ll fix it now,” said Touya. He went out into the apartment’s tiny kitchen and rummaged around in the junk drawer until he found a pink plastic hairbrush. “It’s Sakura’s. I’ll wash it, and it’ll do for now. And you and Yuki can pick out one of your own the next time you go shopping.”

Yue regarded the brush suspiciously as Touya rinsed it under hot water, but held out his hand for it once it was dry.

Touya shook his head. “Let me do it?”

There was a pause, then Yue’s wings glowed and vanished, and he pulled most of his hair into his lap to make room for Touya on the bed. “Will it hurt?” he asked.

Touya’s hand stilled on a knotted hair tie. “Didn’t anyone ever brush your hair for you?”

“No,” said Yue, after a long pause. “But then, I did not often get it tangled.”

Finally, Touya got the ties loose and pulled them free, running his fingers through Yue’s hair and getting the worst of the knots out before he started with the brush. Yue held very still at first, but as the brush began to slide more easily through his hair, he relaxed, leaning back into Touya’s touch. Touya kept brushing for several long moments after he’d worked out every knot, then slowed to a stop.

“I…” he said. “Sakura’s always had short hair, but if you wanted, I could try to put it up for you, somehow?” 

“That’s all right,” said Yue. “I can put the ties in myself.”

“Oh, sure,” said Touya.

Their fingers brushed as Yue took the hair ties from him, but he didn’t pull away. 

“Thank you,” the guardian said, after a long moment, finally letting go to twist the ties into his hair.

The next afternoon, when they stopped at the store to get a few things to make dinner, Touya paused at a display of haircare products, then started as Yuki reached past him to pick up a simple wooden hairbrush. 

“I think my other self will like this one,” Yuki said, smiling. 

Touya smiled back and kissed him, briefly. “Me, too.”

THE END


End file.
